La douceur de son crochet sur la peau sans écaille du crocodile
by McCartneyQc
Summary: La haine qu'ils se voue l'un pour l'autre leur est indispensable pour pouvoir respirer, ou pour se transformer en quelque chose de plus doux... comme l'amour.


_Comme j'ai vue que les ship de couple homosexuel était populaire, surtout Emma et Regina, je me suis mis à chercher sur Hook et Rumple. AUCUNE, Aucune Os ou fic sur Golden_ _Hook. Alors avec une grande amie à moi... nous nous sommes lancé un défi. Elle écrit sur SwanQueen et moi sur GoldenHook. Comme je ne n'aime pas les OOC, j'ai essayée de garder intact leurs psychologie, mais c'est déjà OOC de faire un couple de ses deux la qui se déteste tellement._

 _Attendez le lire son OS. Alors voilà le miens LOL la haine est tellement proche de l'amour non ?_

 **La douceur de son crochet sur la peau sans écaille du crocodile.**

Hook regardait le crocodile, il semblait mort. Killian aurait sûrement dû ressentir du plaisir à la simple pensé de la mort de ce putain de lutin. Mais il semblait lui manquer quelque chose, comme si la vengeance ne devait jamais être assouvis. Quand Rumple se crispa, le visage de Hook s'illumina, il n'était pas mort. Ils pouvaient encore se détester et essayer de se tuer, sans avoir la déception que ça se termine un jour. Quand les yeux de Rumple s'ouvrirent, Hook se pencha sur lui.

\- Tu croyais me quitter crocodile ?

\- Pirate...

Le crocodile s'assit péniblement aider par Hook, la main du pirate sur l'épaule de Rumple semblait ridicule. Mais Hook la laissa traîné plus que nécessaire. Que lui arrivait-il ? Avait-il vraiment eu peur de la mort de Rumplestiltskin ? Il lui semblait ne pas pouvoir vivre sans sa haine, sans Rumple qu'était-il, rien qu'un pirate sans but.

Le regard brun du crocodile tomba sur la main du pirate, qui sans le savoir avait commencé à décrire de petits cercles sur son épaule avec son pouce. Hook suivi son regard et retira vivement sa main de sur Rumple. Ce dernier sentit une crispation dans son ventre au retrait de sa main. N'appréciant pas la sensation bizarre, il se releva d'un bond oubliant la douleur qui lui transperça sa jambe. Rumple chancela quelques peu sur ses jambes, Hook tendit une main pour l'aider, mais la retira aussitôt. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, les yeux bleus de Hook mis en évidence par le maquillage contre le petit regard brun de Rumple. Après avoir bien vérifié qu'ils étaient vivants, l'un devant l'autre, les émotions à fleur de peau, le crocodile détourna péniblement son regard de celui de son ennemi. Il regarda autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda Rumple.

\- Aucune idée _mate..._

Ils étaient sur une sorte d'îles ou au loin dans le ciel Rumple vit un gros nuage noir et violet. Avait-il été victime d'un sort, d'une malédiction ? Ça pouvait expliquer pourquoi il était assez content de se retrouver ici sur une île perdue avec le plus grand survivant, Killian Jones. Hook avait encore suivit son regard et à la vue du gros nuage menaçant il prit quelque peu panique. Qu'allait-il leurs arriver ? Était-ils ici pour un combat à mort, le plus fort allait vivre. Mais vivre sans Rumplestiltskin, comment allait-il faire. À chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur le lutin, Hook avait toujours ressentit de la douleur. Le passé ne voulait pas cicatriser et le souvenir de Milah était toujours présent. Ou du moins le croyait-il. Être près de Rumplestiltskin était douloureux, alors comment vivre sans sa douleur ? Comme s'ils étaient connectés aux mêmes pensées, un sourire éclaircit le visage du crocodile, qui l'élargit jusqu'à montrer ses dents. C'était fou comme le visage de Rumple se détendait quand il souriait à pleine dents. Hook venait que de le remarquer, souriant à son tour devant le visage de l'être détesté. Une sensation de papillon dans son ventre vint pourtant embrouiller le doux moment que Killian vivait. Que lui arrivait-il ? Était-il ébloui par le visage de se vile crocodile ?

Se sentant observer Rumple leva les yeux vers le pirate, qui le regardait les yeux brillants et un sourire niait au visage. Il fronça les sourcils, mais se surprit à être flatté d'être regardé par Hook de cette façon. Ne se sentant pas trop à son aise, par ses émotions bizarres qui montaient dans son ventre et surtout de sentir que les émotions anormales étaient aussi partagées par Hook, Rumple essaya de détourner la situation.

\- On devrait essayer de retourner à Storybrooke.

Hook secoua la tête se sortant de sa contemplation et de ses questionnements pour revenir dans le présent. Rumple c'était déjà éloigné, mettant entre eux une distance raisonnable, question d'essayer d'enlever ce lourd sentiment étrange qui se dégageait entre eux. Le pirate lui jeta pourtant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, même en boitant le foutu crocodile avait une démarche de noble. Il lui était maintenant facile de plus le voir avec ses écailles, ni son grand regard de lutin maléfique. Dans ce monde son crocodile était un petit homme assez merveilleux. Hook détourna son regard de Rumple en se maudissant d'avoir pensé ça de cet homme méchant et cruel. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelant qu'il avait souffert ce petit homme.

 _\- Bloody Hell,_ qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon vieux ? Se dit Hook tout bas. Ce crocodile t'a enlevé Milah, t'a coupé la main et essais de te tuer depuis ce temps-là.

\- Nuance très cher, tu essais de me tuer depuis ce temps-là, moi je me défends.

Hook sursauta violemment à l'arrivé tout près de lui de Rumple. Ce sale crocodile semblait s'amuser de la situation, Hook sentit monter en lui l'excitation d'une confrontation verbale avec Rumple.

\- Tu n'as jamais accepté qu'elle me choisisse moi et t'abonne.

\- Me quitter ? Nah ça pouvait passer, elle a abandonnée Baelfire, ça c'était impardonnable. Et pour quoi ? Pour un vilain pirate, sans cœur.

\- Moi sans cœur, tu m'as coupé la main.

\- Tu es un voleur... Et tu m'avais humilié quand j'étais venu chercher Milah.

Se rappelant de son comportement quand Rumplestiltskin était venu sur le Jolly Rogers cette journée-là : Il c'était tenu devant lui, nerveux, tremblant s'accrochant à son bâton pour pouvoir resté debout. Hook se rappelait ses cheveux qui lui encerclait son visage doux, ses yeux bruns le fuyaient. Il se rappelait de l'avoir trouvé beau, mais refoulant ce sentiment mesquin, Hook avait décidé d'être un monstre de méchanceté envers ce pauvre homme. Quand ils s'étaient recroisés Rumple était devenu le ténébreux, à la peau de crocodile et ses grands yeux de lutin ne l'avait pas terrifié. Il avait même été légèrement content de le revoir, il s'était dit à cet instant qu'il devait avoir gardé Milah auprès de lui dans l'espoir que son mari allait revenir un jour. Mais ce qu'il avait vue dans le regard de son futur ennemi l'avait fait frissonné. Et ils avaient ensuite danser durant des siècles à la danse de celui qui allait tuer l'autre en premier sans jamais y arrivé. Hook jeta un regard suspicieux à Rumple, réalisa qu'il était le ténébreux il aurait pu le tuer si souvent.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais tué ? C'était pourtant facile pour toi.

\- Pourquoi te tuer, quand tu pouvais vivre avec cette peur à chaque seconde de ta vie.

\- La mort ne me fait pas peur... Je préfère que ma vie me soit enlevé par toi.

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ?

\- Car ma mort pourrait dire quelque chose pour quelqu'un.

Leur échange de regard les transportait dans un autre univers, un monde où tout aurait pu être différent. Mais différent de quoi ? Hook ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir enlevé Milah à Rumple, il regrettait encore moins sa rencontre d'avec son crocodile. Killian Jones était possessif, il n'avait qu'un seul crocodile et il lui appartenait. Venait-il de comprendre ce qu'il c'était toujours refusé de voir ? Toute femme qui avait passé dans sa vie, qu'il avait pu aimer, n'était rien à côté de ce sentiment puissant mélangeant haine et respect qu'il ressentait pour Rumplestiltskin. Il comprenait sa fixation de toujours aimé les femmes inaccessibles, comme Emma Swan, car c'était sans danger, douloureux, mais Hook ne pensait plus à écorcher un crocodile dans ces moment-là. Putain de Rumple qui était toujours dans ses pensées, même si c'était toujours négatif, enfin avant. Hook se noya dans les regards foncés de Rumple, qui semblait lui aussi être perdu dans un monde très loin. Killian vit son regard aller d'un œil à l'autre, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, combattant ce sentiment qui lui montait de plus en plus haut dans le ventre. Hook s'approcha légèrement de Rumple, sans savoir quelle force le poussait à être plus près de lui. Mais quand le regard de Hook tomba sur les lèvres du crocodile, ce dernier recula d'un pas en se racla la gorge.

\- Bah... euh, ton souhait sera sûrement exaucé car je crois qu'il faut partir de cette île par l'eau. Et peut-être l'un de nous ne survivra pas au voyage. Et comme tu es capitaine de bateau, je vais tout faire que ça soit moi qui survive.

\- Tu serais capable de me jeter à l'eau ?

\- Tu m'en crois incapable, pirate ?

\- Non crocodile, je t'en crois parfaitement capable.

Rumple était conscient que son ton menaçant n'avait pas été aussi terrifiant que voulu. Mais il n'aimait pas ce qui se passait, Rumplestiltskin n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle, ne pas savoir ce qui va arriver. Le comportement de Killian n'était pas ordinaire, ou était son regard haineux, son sourire de dégoût quand il le regardait. Rumple c'était toujours sentit en sécurité devant ce Hook, pas devant celui qui se trouvait avec lui sur cette île de malheurs. Comment pouvait-il le regarder avec cette lueur nouvelle dans son regard si bleu. Rumple serra les dents à la réalisation qu'il trouvait le regard de Hook beau. Cette sûrement l'endroit qu'ils se trouvait qui rendait leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre aussi troublant. Comme plus tôt c'est Rumple qui brisa la magie du moment et tournant le dos au pirate.

\- Tu sais comment construire un radeau j'imagine ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pour danser., siffla-t-il entre les dents. Pour partir d'ici crétin.

Hook le regarda partir sautillant sur une jambe, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à le voyant le fuir. Ça n'aurait pas été mal de danser, il se savait bon danseur et comme Rumple venait de la même époque que lui, il ne se doutait pas qu'il devait lui aussi bien danser. Mais le crocodile n'avait qu'une idée, partir d'ici, alors Hook se mit à la recherche de quoi construire un radeau qui pouvait les soutenir tous les deux. Rumple était un homme assez petit et léger et lui était juste parfait, alors ça allait être facile de construire un assez solide. Au loin il vit Rumple rager sur un tronc d'arbre trop lourd pour lui et le pauvre crocodile venait de réaliser qu'il ne possédait pas de magie ici. Rumple fit un mouvement sec de la tête pour enlever ses cheveux mi- long qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Après la troisième tentative, Hook le regarda, accosté sur un arbre, Rumple se tourna vers lui, le visage ruisselant de sueur.

\- Tu penses venir m'aider ou ton but est de me voir mourir d'épuisement.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais une mort aussi nul pour toi ?

\- Car tu es incapable de me tuer autrement.

\- Tu n'as pas de magie ici crocodile...

La voix de Hook était plus suave qu'il l'aurait souhaité, son regard plus sombre qu'il le désirait. Rumple se raidit quand le pirate s'approcha lentement de lui, ne le quittant pas du regard. Devait-il craindre une attaque mesquine de son crochet, ou espéré une bonne tape sur l'épaule. Mais aucun des deux se passa, Hook se posa à ses côtés, déposa son épaule contre celui du lutin et regarda le tronc d'arbre. Le contact physique de leurs deux épaules collées terrifiait Rumplestiltskin. Il n'avait jamais été adepte du contact physique, encore moins quand il aimait la proximité de ce pirate. Mais il n'osa pas bouger, du moins en n'avait aucune envie. Les deux hommes semblaient perdus dans l'étude de ce tronc d'arbre, qu'ils oubliaient presque qu'ils se touchaient. Le corps de Hook était légèrement incliné du fait que le crocodile était plus petit. La tête de Rumple était quelque peu inclinée donc à chaque inspiration Hook avait son souffle sur le visage. Il pouvait aussi sentir son odeur naturelle qui émanait de sa peau, Rumple a toujours été un homme avec prestige et élégance et qu'il sente bon venait comme une évidence. Cette fois-ci c'était Killian qui brisa la magie, être trop près de son crocodile le rendait quelque peu fébrile. Il voulait faire le tri dans ses émotions avant de vraiment mettre un nom sur ce que Rumplestiltskin représentait pour lui. Trop d'années passées à le détester que ce troublant sentiment était nouveau pour Killian Jones. Hook se pencha vers le tronc, y planta son crochet et prit une bonne prise avec sa main restante. Rumple se pencha à son tour prenant le tronc et les deux hommes réussirent à le transporter au milieu de l'ile. Durant les dernières heures de luminosité ils se parlèrent que très peu, seulement quand Rumple donnait des ordres à Hook, ou que ce dernier ripostait pour la forme.

Quelques jours s'étaient déroulés comme ça, les deux travaillant pour se sortir de cette île et de ces sentiments qui les embrouillaient de plus en plus. Hook s'était surpris à espionné Rumple quand ce dernier allait se laver dans l'océan, le plus loin possible du pirate. Rumplestiltskin était peut-être un homme plus petit que la moyenne, mais tout son corps était proportionnel, il avait de bon bras, une poitrine, sans poils qui semblait aussi douche que la peau de bébé. Hook portait sa main à sa bouche à cette simple pensé. Comment pouvait-il simplement penser à un homme dans ces termes, et encore plus du crocodile. Mais il avait toute une gueule ce crocodile, il commençait à comprendre Belle d'être incapable de s'en séparer. Cacher derrière un arbre il remarqua Rumple se raidir et jeter des regards aux alentours. Le crocodile avait senti quelqu'un le regarder et comme il était ici qu'avec une seule personne il savait que le pirate était quelque part derrière un des palmiers de la plage, l'épiant comme un adolescent en chaleur. Il remit sa chemise et commença à la boutonner, avant de planter son regard vers l'emplacement où Hook était mal caché.

\- Tu peux sortir très cher...

 _\- Bloody Hell,_ je ne savais pas que les crocodiles avaient des yeux tout le tour de leur tête.

\- Peut-être pas tous, mais moi oui.

Il remarque que Hook portait dans sa main valide un bâton fraîchement taillé. Killian comprit ce qu'il regardait et lui tendit la canne de fortune qu'il venait de taillé avec son crochet. Rumple lui arracha brutalement des mains, sans un mot de remerciement.

\- Tu marcheras mieux, comme ça ton humeur pourra s'améliorer.

\- Mon humeur est parfaite pour la situation d'urgence où on se trouve.

\- Quel urgence Rumple...

\- Part...

Le ténébreux allait rétorquer, mais se figea en plein milieu de son attaque. Venait-il de l'appeler par son sobriquet ? Peu de monde l'appelait comme ça, ou du moins devant lui. Hook avait son regard arrogant, fier de lui, ne venait-il pas de fermer le clapet du crocodile, juste par l'utilisation de son nom. Mais n'est pas ténébreux n'importe qui, Rumplestiltskin reprenait déjà ses esprits.

\- Partir d'ici, avant d'un : manquer de nourriture. De deux : une quelconque tempête qui pourrait venir inonder cette île. Et de trois... pas de trois, partir d'ici est suffisant.

\- C'est ça l'aventure _mate._

\- L'aventure de qui ? Nous ne sommes pas Robinson Crusoé et Vendredi.

\- Euh pardon ? Robinson qui ?

Rumple ne put retenir le un sourire, il n'était pourtant pas difficile de savoir que Killian Jones ne connaissait rien de rien de ce monde. On avait qu'à regarder comment il s'habillait, toujours avec son habit de pirate, son maquillage sous les yeux et ses grandes énoncées poétique. Il prit appui sur son bâton marchant jusqu'au petit abri qu'ils s'étaient construit. Comme la nuit allait bientôt tomber, ils devaient se préparer pour la nuit qui allait s'annoncer, venteuse et fraîche. Le gros nuage allait toucher l'iles dans quelques heures. Pendant que Rumple préparait le feu pour le repas, qui allait être de nouveau du poisson, Hook était partit harponné le repas avec son crochet. Le crocodile ne put s'empêcher de regarder le pirate se débattre en lançant de temps en temps son maudit _bloody Hell._ Killian avait encore protesté par l'ordre de Rumple d'aller chercher le poisson.

\- Encore moi, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je dois encore aller dans cette eau pour attraper des _bloody_ poisson.

\- Car j'ai faim.

\- Tu pourrais y aller, tu dois te sentir bien dans l'eau crocodile.

\- Oui sûrement...

\- Bon...

\- …. Mais je n'irai pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Rumple lui montra ses mains, aussi belles qu'elles pouvaient être, bien manucuré, Hook ne comprenait pas ce que le ténébreux voulait dire. Il leva un sourcil avant de plonger un regard interrogatif à son vis à vis. Rumple fit bouger ses mains et poussa un soupire voyant qu'il n'avait que du vent dans la tête de ce satané pirate. Il avait une belle tête mais ne semblait pas être capable de s'en servir parfois.

\- J'ai deux mains...

\- Oui j'ai vue...

\- Toi tu as un harpon à la place d'une main.

\- C'est un crochet Rumple.

\- Un crochet qui peut transpercer un poisson, Killian. Comme ça il ne glisse pas de tes mains.

Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué l'utilisation de leur prénom respectif. Ils n'étaient plus le crocodile, ni le pirate. Ils étaient Rumple et Killian. Hook garda ses yeux dans le regard qu'il commençait à aimer de plus en plus. Il remarqua la lueur amusé dans les yeux bruns de Rumple et même s'il comprenait qu'il venait de nouveau de se faire manipuler, Killian se retourna pour aller dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, essayant de harponner deux poissons.

Le feu était allumé depuis longtemps et le soleil se faisait de plus en plus petit quand Rumple attendit Hook hurler de joie.

\- J'EN AI UN... _Bloody Hell,_ où tu vas ?

Quand le ténébreux leva les yeux vers le pirate il eut droit à un spectacle digne des grandes comédies. Killian avait presque la tête entre les jambes cherchant à harponner le poisson, mais tombant à la renverse. Quand sa tête sortit de l'eau, il cracha le liquide qui se trouvait dans sa bouche et en restant assit se tourna vers le campement, cherchant Rumple du regard. Quand son regard rencontra celui du crocodile, Hook sortit sont bras au crochet de l'eau, où trois poisson était accroché. Sur la plage, bien au sec, Rumple applaudit avec ironie à cette capture. Quand Killian sortit de l'eau, ruisselant remplis d'algues, il déposa les poissons au pied de Rumple.

\- Je commençais à m'auto-digéré tellement j'ai faim.

\- Jamais content, toi ?

Bougonnant Hook se rendit dans l'abri pour essayer de se sécher du mieux qu'il pu avec les feuilles de palmier. Rumple l'avait suivi du regard, le vit enlever ce qui lui servait de chandail. Ne pouvant plus nier à quel point Killian Jones le troublait réellement, il regardant le pirate essayer d'enlever l'eau saler de sa poitrine. Quand Hook tourna la tête vers lui pour parler, il remarqua l'examen que Rumple était en train de faire de sa poitrine. Une chaleur l'enveloppa, enfin un signe pour Hook qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas fou. Ce maudit crocodile était aussi troublé par lui. À cette instant Killian se promit de plus se poser de question du pourquoi et du comment il était aussi attiré par Rumplestiltskin. Il avait envie de laisser ce sentiment l'entourer et se laisser aller. Il sortit donc de l'abri torse nu, son chandail dans les mains. Le regard hypnotiser de Rumple le suivait toujours.

\- Tu penses faire quoi ? demanda Rumple

\- Faire sécher ce haut.

Rumple baisa la tête pour vider les poissons et les faire cuire. Pratique ses cheveux qui lui cachait le visage quand il penchait la tête. Mais Hook pouvait le regarder avec toute la joie qu'il voulait. Le radeau avançait très bien et d'ici trois jours maximum, ils pourraient essayer de partir d'ici. Même si retrouver la terre ferme le rendait heureux, il ne voulait pas perdre cette chimie qu'il avait développé avec Rumple. Même si ce satané crocodile était une tête dure et semblait vouloir ignorer ce qu'il se passait entre eux, Killian aimait chaque frôlement, chaque respiration de son odeur, chaque rire ou grognement que Rumple pouvait faire. Il avait les plus beaux yeux bruns qu'il avait jamais vue, un visage qui pouvait parfaitement se transformer dans un rictus méchant et une seconde plus tard s'ouvrir sur un sourire. Hook savait aussi que Rumple n'était pas indifférent, il connaissait tous les signes, mais le ténébreux était plus terre à terre et se refusait toujours à la faiblesse.

Quand le repas fut terminé le vent c'était déjà levé, et Hook avait beau être prétentieux il remit rapidement son haut à moitié sec. Rumple avait renforcé leur abri, mais le froid y entrait quand même. Recouvert du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avec les feuilles de palmier, Hook savait parfaitement qu'ils allaient avoir froid toute la nuit, que leurs sommeils ne seraient pas réparateur et que travailler physiquement le lendemain serait pénible. Rumple était couché sur le ventre, à l'autre bout de l'abri, grelottant.

\- Enlève ton chandail et approche-toi de moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Viens ici et enlève ta chemise.

Rumple se tourna vers Hook, qui avait déjà enlevé son haut. Voulait-il vraiment faire ce que Rumple pensait ? Non c'était impossible, il était un pirate certes, mais un pirate poli. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à le forcer, si ? Hook lui fit signe de la main d'approcher et comme s'il était victime d'un sort, Rumple s'approcha du pirate.

\- Enlève cette chemise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux dormir cette nuit ?

\- O.…oui.

Hook tendit sa main et son crochet et commença à lui déboutonner la chemise. Le crochet froid qui frôlait la peau de la poitrine de Rumple passait inaperçue, par la chaleur des doigts de Killian. Prit de frissons Rumple recula son corps, pour continuer à déboutonner seul. Hook retira son crochet et le posa plus loin pour être certain que personne ne se blesse durant leur sommeil. D'une main légèrement tremblante Rumple fit glisser la chemise de ses épaules.

\- Bon, fit Killian, il faut de la chaleur humaine, il faut faire une peau contre peau. Comme ça on se partage la chaleur de nos corps.

\- Ah... répliqua Rumple.

Killian s'approcha alors de Rumple les bras tendus, ce dernier mit un bras entre eux et se tourna dos au pirate. Hook poussa un soupire et se mit aussi dos au crocodile. Quand leurs dos se touchèrent pour faire la peau à peau, Hook sentit des frissons venir le recouvrir en entier, et il eut conscience du tressaillement de Rumple. Killian ne put même jubiler de la réaction de son partenaire tellement que la chaleur de la peau de Rumple lui procurait une sensation nouvelle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, même s'il savait que la réalisation de ses sentiments allait être compliqué et douloureux, il se sentait à la bonne place. Vivre aussi longtemps pouvait être pesant dans l'esprit d'une personne, partager cette longue vie avec le même ennemi rapprochait malgré nous les personnes. Hook ne savait pas où ça pouvait le mener, mais il était prêt à prendre tout ce que Rumplestiltskin serait prêt à lui donner. Même si ce _bloody_ crocodile préférait une amitié entre eux, même si c'était de rester ennemis, il voulait tout prendre, tant qu'il restait dans sa vie. Si longtemps qu'il ne pense qu'à le tuer, qu'à se venger que la suite logique dans la tête de Killian Jones, était maintenant ils méritaient un peu de tendresse.

Il avait toujours des hauts et de bas entre Belle et Rumple. Elle n'acceptait plus certaine partie du crocodile et Rumple lui mentait de plus en plus souvent. Pour sa part, Hook s'était lancer tête perdu à séduire Emma Swan, car elle était une femme magnifique oui, mais aussi car elle avait construit ses murs si haut autour de son cœur que Hook trouvait rassurant. Il n'avait pas nécessairement besoin de s'investir. Hook sentit Rumple s'endormir quand le corps du ténébreux se décrispa contre lui. Dos à son crocodile, Killian put mesurer à quel point il pouvait être petit contre lui, il pencha sa tête vers l'arrière et déposa sa tête contre celle de Rumple et s'endormit à son tour.

Hook se réveilla en premier au son des vagues qui venait échouer sur la plage. Il avait son nez dans les cheveux de Rumple, son bras sans main entourant la poitrine du ténébreux. Hook en profita pour se coller d'avance contre ce corps qui le rendait de plus en plus fou. Dans son sommeil Rumple marmonna mais ne se réveilla pas, il pencha même son visage pour venir se frotter contre le bras de Hook qui l'entourait. Hook vit ça comme une invitation, après avoir frotter son nez dans les cheveux de Rumple, avec son menton il se fit un chemin jusqu'à la nuque du ténébreux et y déposa ses lèvres. Le cou se remplis de petit frissons, Hook aimait bien le goût de la peau de cet homme et poussa un soupir de bien être tout en continuant à déposer de légers baiser sur la peau du cou. Lentement il sentit que Rumple se réveillait, sentant son cœur se débattre contre son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura Rumple.

\- Shhh, laisse-toi aller pour une fois.

\- Me laisser aller à quoi ?

Rumple se mit sur le dos, regardant Hook. Le ténébreux était encore tout endormit, ne semblant pas trop savoir où ils étaient. Killian en profita pour prendre sa main valide et la déposer sur la poitrine de Rumple. La respiration de Hook s'accéléra au touché de cette peau libérée de poils, descendit sa main dans une caresse jusqu'à ventre de Rumple. Ce dernier se laissa faire, les yeux à moitié fermé, cherchant à mettre un mot sur la sensation qu'il ressentait au doigts de Hook qui le caressaient. La main de Hook remonta tout aussi lentement pour venir terminer sa course sur le cou de Rumple, l'encercla de sa main en se disant qu'avant il l'aurait étranglé mais que là il avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Le regard de Killian quitta la poitrine de Rumple pour venir pénétrer profondément dans le sien. Il voyait le combat difficile que le ténébreux était en train d'avoir, ne lui laissant pas le temps de trop réfléchir, Hook lui sourit et redescendit sa main jusqu'au ventre de Rumple. Quand ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec la ceinture du pantalon, la main du crocodile vint se poser sur la sienne.

\- Ne fais aucun geste que tu pourras regretter.

\- Qui dit que je vais le regretter ? Répondit Hook la voix rauque.

\- Ne fais pas ça, ne rend pas les choses plus compliqués qu'elles ne le sont.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me poser de question, je veux vivre ce que je ressens. Et c'est très fort, crois moi crocodile.

\- Tu ne réfléchis pas...

Hook se pencha vers la bouche de Rumple pour le faire taire. Pris de surprise des lèvres de Killian sur les siennes Rumple ouvrit la bouche, permettant au pirate d'y faufiler la langue. L'explosion de plaisir que venait de ressentir Rumple le fit paniquer. Il poussa violemment Hook et plongea son regard, le souffle saccadé, dans les yeux bleus du pirate.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- J'essayais de t'embrasser.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu crois _mate_ ?

\- Car tu es fou...

Hook sourit devant un Rumple plus excité qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Killian savait qu'il avait apprécié chaque contact de sa main sur sa peau, que le goût de sa langue avait été tout aussi agréable. L'avoir détesté durant des siècles, après avoir essayé de le tuer, Hook connaissait son crocodile. Il menait le plus grand combat de sa vie et Rumplestiltskin avait peur de le perdre, il avait peur de se laisser aller avec Killian Jones car la morale ne le permettait pas. Car à Storybrooke il avait Belle et Emma. Mais Rumple n'était plus avec Belle et Emma, elle trouvait toujours n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas vraiment s'engager. Il n'avait juste pas envie de penser à elles, Hook ne voulait que penser à ce sentiment merveilleux qui grandissait en lui et il savait que s'il se laissait aller, il pourrait être vraiment, pour la première fois de sa vie, totalement amoureux. Mais l'objet de son désir paniquait à cette simple pensé, car il ressentait la même chose et le refusait. Hook leva sa main en signe de paix et en grognant Rumple remit sa chemise, les mains tremblantes. Killian sourit devant cette nervosité, il l'avait bien dans la peau ce _bloody_ crocodile et c'était partager. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aveu verbal de cet empoté pour savoir qu'il était lui aussi dans sa peau.

Un sentiment d'urgence avait pris possession de Rumplestiltskin, il travaillait à se défoncer pour terminer le radeau le plus rapidement possible. Au lieu des trois jours prévus, le lendemain le radeau était prêt pour la mise en eau. Le crocodile avait travaillé toute la nuit. Quand Hook sortit de l'abri le lendemain matin, il retrouva un Rumple heureux lui pointant leur moyen de transport.

\- Pas pire pour un crocodile n'est-ce pas ?

 _\- Bloody Hell,_ l'as-tu au moins mit à l'eau pour voir s'il flotte, _love_ ?

\- Euh... non.

Hook s'approcha du radeau et du ténébreux, se pencha pour examiner l'œuvre de Rumple. Il se releva en claqua la langue contre ses dents et prit la nuque du crocodile entre ses doigts pour lui donner une caresse.

\- Foutu beau travail crocodile. Dit Hook en lui souriant.

Rumple répondit à son sourire, laissant la main de Hook sur sa nuque. Sentant que le départ était pour maintenant, Killian fit glisser sa main sur le dos de Rumple avant de se retourner pour aller chercher la canne de Rumple. Une fois le bâton bien en main et que Hook commença à pousser le radeau à l'eau, Rumple se mit à penser que cette île allait lui manquer. Il aimait être le centre d'attention de Killian, il aimait se sentir désiré, même si ses propres sentiments le paralysaient. Une fois le bateau à l'eau Hook fit signe à Rumple de monter, et avec son bâton il poussa le radeau plus loin. L'embarquement les soutenait parfaitement et Hook prit la rame et commença à avancer. Ce séjour sur l'ile lui n'aurait pas été inutile, il avait enfin trouvé son cœur et c'était Rumplestiltskin qui l'avait pris en otage durant toutes ces années.

Ils naviguaient depuis quelques heures en silence, se regardant parfois durant quelques minutes, ne sachant pas quoi se dire. Mais quand le vent qui dansait dans les cheveux de Rumple augmenta, Killian comprit qu'ils allaient être prit dans une tempête.

\- Ça va brasser _mate._

Rumple vit la tempête les frapper de plein fouet. Le vent fit presque chaviré leur embarcation, mais les deux hommes se tenait fermer. Hook rampa pour se rapprocher de Rumple, qui avait les dents aussi serrées que ses doigts sur son support. Il hurla contre le vent.

 _\- Bloody Hell,_ dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore l'idée de me sacrifier pour te garder vivant ?

\- Et dis-moi comment je ferais pour retrouver mon chemin ? Tu m'es plus utile ici que dans l'eau.

Le ténébreux essaya de lui faire un sourire, mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace. Les cheveux plaqués sur son visage par le vent et l'eau, Rumple commençait à réaliser qu'ils étaient trop lourd. Que le radeau allait se renverser et les envoyer dans les eaux. Au travers de ses cheveux il remarqua que Hook ne le quittait pas du regard et qu'il venait lui aussi de comprendre que c'était sûrement une mort assurée pour tous les deux. Le crocodile commença à desserrer ses doigts, prêt à se laisser aller et se laisser enveloppé par la mer déchaînée. Mais la poigne de fer de Hook atterrit sur sa main.

\- Je t'interdis... N'y pense même pas, tu as compris.

\- Et prendre la chance que ce soit toi qui tombe dans l'eau ?

\- Je suis un survivant _mate_

\- Justement, il est temps que vivre, arrête de survive.

\- Pas sans toi...

\- Pirate on a aucune chance de survivre à ça...

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Les ongles de Killian s'enfoncèrent dans la main de Rumple pour être sûr d'avoir une bonne prise. Quand il avait vu la main du crocodile se défaire la peur avait pris Hook au ventre. Il était hors de question qu'il refasse le coup de Peter Pan et de mourir de nouveau. Avec toute ses forces il se rapprocha de Rumple et pu lui empoigné le bras, déposa son front contre celui de son crocodile. La tempête faisait toujours rage, mais l'intensité avait diminué, les vents semblèrent vouloir se calmer, mais les vagues se faisait de plus en plus forte. Tout sembla se calmer aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé, Hook releva sa tête, lâchant quelques peu son emprise sur le bras de Rumple quand il vit qu'une vague allait frapper l'embarcation. Il n'eut pas le temps d'avertir le ténébreux que la vague fit glisser Rumple hors du radeau.

\- Non... NON RUMPLE !

De sa seule main valide, il essaya de ramer pour s'approcher de où Rumple avait disparu dans l'eau. Le soleil revenu planait au-dessus de lui.

\- RUMPLE... non ne me fais pas ça. RUMPLE

Le corps du ténébreux remonta à la surface toujours accrocher au tronc d'arbre qui avait cédé avec la vague. La joie que Hook avait ressenti à sa vue se transforma rapidement en une peur glacée dans son ventre. Oui Rumple était toujours accroché, mais c'était plus par chance, sa chemise était prise, son corps se ballottait au rythme du courant, ses cheveux recouvrant totalement son visage inanimé. Hook essaya de calmer son cœur, il savait parfaitement que la panique allait pas l'aider à récupérer Rumple. Il devait reprendre ses esprits et être capable de réfléchir comme un bon capitaine. Mais son regard toujours ancré sur le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait lui déchirait le cœur. La révélation de ses sentiments lui passait très haut par-dessus la tête. Il ne voulait plus combattre ce qui était évident depuis qu'il avait découvert Rumple inconscient sur la plage quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne voulait juste pas le perdre au moment où il l'avait vraiment trouvé. Son but était de ramené ce _bloody_ crocodile en vie et se battre pour qu'il laisse son armure de côté. Le tronc où était accroché Rumple semblait se rapprocher du radeau avec le courant. Hook savait qu'il devait attendre, pas réagir sous l'émotion, le tronc s'approchait il fallait être patient. Car s'il décidait d'aller le chercher, il aurait sûrement de la difficulté à revenir sur le radeau avec le courant qui était quand même assez rapide. Il vit Rumple sortir peu à peu de son inconscience. Il sortit sa main qui traînait dans l'eau et retira ses cheveux de son visage, s'accrochant au tronc.

\- Rumple...

\- Ouais ?

\- Ne bouge pas, tu reviens lentement vers le radeau.

\- Tu m'as poussé à l'eau ?

\- Jamais, voyons... Putain _love_ j'ai cru que tu avais disparu.

\- Je peux peut-être essayer de nager jusqu'à toi.

\- Pas avec ta jambe et tu n'as pas ta magie ici.

Hook vit le visage de Rumple se crispé, il semblait souffrir.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Ma main... J'ai une crampe.

\- Tiens bon tu es presque à portée de main.

Killian voyait sa main se mettre à trembler sur le tronc d'arbre et il savait que la jambe de Rumple n'allait pas être assez solide pour lui garder la tête hors de l'eau. Hook se coucha sur le ventre, planta son crochet le plus profondément possible sur l'embarcation et tendit sa main à un Rumple de plus en plus souffrant. Il vit le visage mal rasé de Rumple se crispé davantage quand il essaya de tendre la main libre vers celle de Killian. Il n'avait jamais maudit le fait d'être petit, mais à cette instant la grandeur de ses bras le mit en colère. Et si le ténébreux avait de nombreux défaut, réagir sur le coup de la colère était sur le moment le pire qu'il avait. Rumple avait eu la brillante idée d'essayer de se donner un élan de ses jambes pour atteindre la main de Hook. Ce qui voulait dire lâcher le tronc. Avec un hurlement puissant Rumple lança son corps vers Hook, qui réussit à l'attraper par le bout de ses doigts.

 _\- Bloody Hell,_ tu ne réfléchis jamais toi.

\- Pourquoi réfléchir quand on peut agir.

\- Putain... Tiens bon.

Mais les doigts de Rumple étaient mouillés et glissant, Hook planta ses ongles dans ceux de Rumple pour renforcer sa prise. Il essaya de tirer de toute ses forces pour le faire remonter sur le bateau et pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, mais avoir une prise juste par le bout des doigts ce n'était pas l'idéal. La panique lui déchira les entrailles quand les doigts du crocodile glissèrent lentement de sa poigne.

\- Non, non Rumple, tient bon...

Quand Hook perdit la main de Rumple, ce dernier disparu aussitôt dans l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas remonter, sa jambe n'était pas assez forte. Oubliant toute sécurité Hook plongea dans l'eau. Quand il ouvrit les yeux sous l'eau, elle était tellement brouillée qu'il ne le vit pas. Il nagea, hurla son nom sous l'eau ne produisant que des bulles qui remontait à la surface. Quand ses poumons commencèrent à brûler, il alla chercher un peu d'air, pour replonger aussitôt. Pas vrai que ce crocodile allait fuir ses sentiments comme ça, il était hors de question pour Hook de rester le seul à survivre à cette histoire qui n'avait même pas commencé. Toujours aucune trace de Rumple, quand Hook remonta une deuxième fois prendre de l'air il frappa l'eau de son poing, hurlant au ciel.

\- Pas comme ça, pas maintenant...

Il remplit ses poumons d'air et replongea, il ne voulait pas abandonner, il allait mourir en essayant de le chercher et ils seront à jamais des fantômes hantant la mer. Mais quand ses poumons semblaient être sur le point d'exploser, il vit Rumple. Un regain d'énergie le fit nager plus rapidement, il lui empoigna la chemise pour le remonter à la surface. Le radeau ne semblait pas si loin, alors il entoura son bras au crochet autour de la poitrine du crocodile et se mit sur le dos pour nager jusqu'au bateau. Quand sa main toucha un tronc d'arbre du radeau, il hissa Rumple avant de remonter lui-même.

Sans attendre, il coucha le ténébreux sur le dos, lui fit pencher la tête vers l'arrière et sans enlevé les cheveux de Rumple lui ouvrit la bouche pour y déposer la sienne. Il souffla un tout l'air qu'il pouvait, avant de retirer légèrement sa bouche. Contre les lèvres de Rumple, et se mit à le supplier.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir aussi facilement crocodile... Reviens moi.

Il retira les cheveux mouillés de Rumple qui collait sur son visage et replongea sur sa bouche pour lui partager de son air. Après la troisième tentative Hook sentit l'estomac de Rumple se contracté et il cracha toute l'eau. Killian mit son corps sur le côté, l'aidant à tousser et cracher. Quand Rumple se recoucha sur le dos respirant profondément, Hook lui prit les épaules le relevant légèrement pour le prendre brutalement dans ses bras. Il prit le visage de Rumple et sans gêne il y déposa de léger baiser avant de cacher son visage dans son cou.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

\- Ouais bah ce n'était pas volontaire.

Souriant, Hook revint à la bouche de Rumple et l'embrassa, mais ce dernier lui prit le visage retirant ses lèvres des siennes, mais sa voix était rauque quand il prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir ?

\- Car si tu dois mourir, c'est moi qui te tuerais.

Rumple éclata de rire avant de plonger vers les lèvres de Hook. Le profond gémissement de Killian se mêla à celui de Rumplestiltskin, qui n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir à ce qui se passait présentement. Il avait eu envie de cette bouche durant tout le séjour sur l'ile pourquoi alors s'en priver. L'amour était une émotion tellement imprévisible que ça frappait toujours quand on s'y attendait le moins et avec les personnes qu'on ne pouvait pas imaginer. Des siècles de haine avait été assez fort pour transformer ça en sentiment indispensable et exploser en amour. Killian Jones et Rumplestiltskin ne pouvaient imaginer la vie sans l'autre et ne plus avoir cette lourdeur de la haine les rendait plus léger dans leurs amours.


End file.
